Dragon Ball UC Universal Century
by kisara yuhirahara
Summary: A new Saga awaits! Goku and the Z fighters are having a peaceful life on Earth and a new Hero or I say Heroine sent to Earth to Search Goku to help her fight with this Nemesis and change Vegeta's life. More action-pack, humor, romance and suspense awaits
1. Prologue

**Dragon Ball UC (Universal Century): **_**The New Saga**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of this character's except the author my idol __**Akira Toriyama**__. ___**A/N:**_ To all my dear Senpai-Readers and Writers I'm glad to introduce to you my first fan fiction this kind of long story that I've prepared there's a lots of action packed, comedy, a little drama, and of course romance...__**HEHEHE**__!...So guys I hope you appreciate and love it …sorry for a long intro….Let the story begin!...En_joy…

**Prologue**

Far above the universe not knowing to the other **Kaioshins** there's far greater than them and neither **Ryoshins**, the mightiest and greatest of all, they are the one who created everything in the Universe and the one who originated the mystical balls or the Namek and Earth called Dragon Balls from guardians to keeper or to pass through descendants to many generations they are pure heavenly they are called the **Celestial Gods** they can rebirth, resurrect, or reincarnate to another. Many million years had passed until to the last blood from the one of the powerful race of the universe they called themselves as **Sennin **and the first god created two **Shinjin-Kan**, they are more powerful than human but lesser powerful than a god, they have their own purposes to live in a planet he/she created called planet Miranda before he/she left he/she bit his/her finger to bleed and pour it into the ground created a new life, a young **Scion**, he/she leave the rest to the young Scion his only descendant from his blood and so she built a three clans the leading is the Scions clan the **Jinshuu-jin of the sun**, the second is from the clan of **Bongora of the stars**, and the last clan is the** Venturi of the moons**. Not too far the clans had a conflict and declared war against the worst enemy of Jinshuu none other than the Venturi just because of hatred and curiosity to the two clan that why they are the though they are the most people of their clans but in the end they given up for their mistakes but that's not enough still they bear hatred in their hearts from then on they known as rivals…

At the** Kaioshin Realm** peacefully the great Kaioshin-Sama was reading his favorite magazine of beautiful and sexy women wearing bikini's._ "Ahh! ….I had got a nice view here…. Heheehehe! ..hey Sean(the East Kaioshin) look at this babies pretty nice figure!..."(Sigh!) When will you ever stop reading that magazine master?...Sean look at Ken disappointed. _

**Ken**:_ (glaring)"What?... we can't disturb him after all he's our master…_

**Sean**: _"I know, I know, what if someone just might appeared here and, and…._

**Ken**: _"Hahaha!...(Laugh a loud) impossible for what you may think no one will appear here in a sudden even if it's just a voice this is a sacred planet of Kaioshin-_ (Voice from above)_"You may be right there my friend but you will be still aware of that…_

Sean and Ken Begun to widen their eyes and exchange their looks to one another and run in circles panicking…._"Ahhhh!...W-what is that we heared lately!"…_great kaioshin beat their heads just to stop running…..

**Great Kaioshin**:_ "Ooohh!... You both dumbassess! You didn't show respect to our god…"_

**Sean & Ken**: (look each other confused)

**Sean**:_ "O-our G-god? But how did that happen!_

Great Kaioshin: _I guess I will explain it again to you just to understand it again…_

(Voice above)_"No need to explain all over again….I can say the new generation of Kaioshins forgot about us Celestial Gods. Hahaha!..._

All of them begun to laugh aloud when the voice of their god begun heavy deep _"I am very disappointed to your predecessors"_

Great Kaioshin was drop sweating of what he heard _"F-forgive me and these two idiots for not to acknowledge about you. Don't you worry my highness I will give them a lecture I promise you!_

_(Sigh) "For many years at last I call forth to you I read the scriptures of the coming prophecy after 50 years there will be a most darkness and strongest enemy they will ever face and my warrior cannot defeat him alone so I will send her to the farthest part of the universe where she can find a person who can help her and train with her "_

Sean was thinking of what and where part of the universe she was talking to.

"_Pardon me my leash, but what and where is that universe you will sending him, your warrior, is it closest to the Kaioshin Realm!..._

"_Ah!...gland you asked as I calculate the location of this planet is not too far it's located to a solar system surrounded by a nine planets that planet is the third closest to the sun and also a back water planet and many inhabitants living on it the planet was called Earth though she have to travel from planet to planet to reach it there". _

The three kaioshins begin to silent for a moment and thought deeply.

"_So who are these two greatest warriors you choose to fight with this nemesis?"Great Kaioshin politely asked._

"_My first warrior is a woman but I can't say she's a woman because she's still at the youth age like she's still at the age of 20 years old maybe?"_. Sean and Ken's jaw dropped.

"_My leash you said she's still at the age of 20 years old right? Which means she's immortal she's been immortalize since she was 20 years old._"Sean hinted.

Their god was puzzled of what he meant of then which came out of explanation._" Now my mind was clear she's not really an immortal she may be one of us Celestial gods but I didn't make her immortal she can bleed and die so for now because she still have a mission, she stop aging when she became 20 because of her genes, as a __**konketsu **__she's still part of Shinjin-kan, humans had a 23 __**Sheshokutai **__but she had 24"._

"_I see she's highly intelligent and powerful which that makes her special?_

" _Great Kaioshin added. I forgot to tell her name she's __**Sol Asurada **__also known as __**Makura**__ from the planet of __**Miranda**__ but currently living in the neighbor planet called __**Serenity". **__Ken begin to remember about this fighter. _

"_Huh you mean that child of prophecy, the half bongora and jinshuu, that Kogashi guy brought and trained her here14 years ago?". _

Sean starting to jump and cry with glistening on his eyes.

"_Ah! It's "Mak" I remember her now I didn't know she's been chosen to become our god's warrior? Yes indeed!"._

" _Will you two pipe down our god hasn't finished yet!"Great kaioshin busted out and continue his question. _

" _Uh…my leash as you mention lately about this second warrior of yours. You told us he lived on Earth therefore he's a human am I right?"._

"_Great Ancestor why would be a human can help a mighty warrior like Mak?"_

Sean was doubt that their god never chosen an ordinary warrior especially human in order to protect the universe.

" _He just only lived on earth for some reasons though he's not a human, he was departed from his home planet called __**Vegeta **__were some inhabitants lived there, he's from a gifted races called the __**Saiyans". **_

"_I heard about them. Saiyan's are cruel and merciless beings they conquering and destroying one's planet to another"._ Sean choked a little of what he had said.

"_Hmm…Maybe this fellow is different from the others because of the adaptation of earthling's nature he's not pretty half bad I think?"_ The voice of their god started to fade.

" _I told you everything I had and prepare after three days because she will arrive here for a visit and by the way I haven't tell my second warrior the name is __**Son Goku**__—"._ The voice suddenly vanished in the air and came in silent the three Kaioshin had a little conversation about their upcoming visitor from unknown planet and had been trained in the Kaioshin Realm 14 years ago. Great Kaioshin held his arm at the back thinking of what does this mysterious little Mak looks like after 14 years. Sean begin to point his finger up in the air.

"_Hmm. What do Mak looks like after she left Kaioshin Realm!...I guess she's a grown woman now and she still also continuing training to become a strongest __**Shoku-senshin**__ liked her father and mother"._

"_I also bet she's also sexy as her mom having does big boobs and ass. Hahaha! "_Great Kaioshin start turning red and having pervert smile and thought on his mind that Mak is wearing a bikini with a background sparkling bubbles around her. Then Ken turned his face to Sean and.

"_I guess we should tell Kami-sama not to bring Mak here or else Ancestor-sama would be beaten up by Mak badly like does old days". _

"_I'm so glad you asked that Ken"._

_**Shinjin-kan**_**( Human god or Demigod) **_**Kaioshin**_**( Heavenly or DevineKings)**_**Shoku-Senshin**_**( Artisan Warrior) **_**Konketsu**_**( Half Blood) **_**Shehokoutai**_**( Chromosome)**

**A/N: **_Pheww! I hope it won't happen for now this is the last of my Prologue and I also prepared some trivia to understand does other Japanese word that I bold. For now I hope you like the story I made for you guys see you at the next chapter .Please scan and review. Sayonara!..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Dragon Ball and any of these characters only Akira Toriyama does._** A/N: **_Tadaima! I hope you enjoy my last work I would like to continue my next story because I feel like inspired or expired. Hahaha! and so far after the conversation of three kaioshins we will have to meet our Earth's hero Son Goku together with his family and friends having a party at home but this chapter Raditz, Nappa , and Vege-kun are haven't arrive yet but don't worry diehard fans they appear sooner or later in one of my chapters. I will focus this story to Goku and his gang so guys enjoy._

**Chapter 1:**_** Son Goku the Earth's Defender**_

The Earth is now at peace and that's because of Son Goku he manage to protect everything on Earth as he possibly could. It's been a year's since Goku and Chi-chi decided to marry and start a new life and for that Chi-chi gave birth to a child, Goku's son, and named him Son Gohan. Gohan is now three years old he often flies with his father at the kintoun cloud and travel everywhere but Chi-chi forbid Goku to train him how sad was for it. For Chi-chi she's happy and contented with his life having a nice home and family that every woman wants…do they?

Chi-chi was very busy cooking and preparing for the dinner party tonight of course Bulma there to help her friend decorating the walls, windows, ceilings, and Sofas.

" _Where did Goku and Gohan go? Chi-chi why did you let your son came along with his father"_ Bulma asked plainly.

" _It's alright after all it would be safer if he's on his father's side and also I don't want to spoil my surprises for him". _Chi-chi would say that because she trusted and loved Goku a lot. Bulma's brilliant mind begun to pop and _"You know what Chi-chi you're too lucky to Goku because you don't need a hard time to carry a child on your arms and caring him every time to time."_ Chi-chi smiled for her friends words not for long she grinned widely for its time her to cheer a friend.

"_Oh! speaking of couple things when will you and Yamcha I mean you know he didn't propose to you until now he doesn't even try to say uhm…"_

Bulma's cheeks turned red for catching her friend's idea she wanted to plead to her friend of what she meant _"Please say it like what?"_

"_Marrying and start a family? Like that"._

Bulma's cheeks turned even more red like a tomato of what she heard but it turns down with a sad face._"W-what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"_ Chi-chi worriedly.

"_No. I mean it's a wonderful thing but I thinks he didn't think about it for me it's like I'm giving up and move on I guess he's not the one for me.."."Sorry Bulma. How naïve he is! Someday he realized that he's truly wrong for hurting you!"_ Chi-chi's fist clenched in the air which make her friend wipe away her tears and make her alive again._" Okay let's (sniff) finish this before sundown"._

The time has pass and it's dinner time everyone was here now these people are important to Goku's life, Chi-chi, Bulma, Ox-King, Krilin, Master Kame, Oolong, Yamcha , Puar, Teinshinhan, and Chiotzu,(Piccolo didn't come because there not friends yet in that time sorry folks)_ "Uhm were is Goku and Gohan? Huh Chi-chi! "_Krilin begin to ask.

" _I don't know I told him to take his son a walk but I told him not to take long"Chi-chi was so worried of what might happen but then—"Yosu! Chi-chi were-wow what's the occasion here? I didn't know we had visitors" _Goku called out.

" _Ah! Idiot monkey he doesn't even know how special this day is!"_ Bulma whispered. Suddenly Son Gohan appeared at Goku's back hiding from the visitors _"Ottousan w-who are they?"_ Goku began to lift Gohan and show them to everyone

"_Guys this is my son Gohan and son we had a big surprise for you!"_Goku said excitedly like a kid._" Huh! What is that surprise Ottousan?"_ Chi-chi and the rest giggled.

" _Dear I'd like you to close your eyes and count one two three okay?"_

"_Uh?... Okay Occasan"._ Gohan closed his eyes with his two tiny hands while Goku begin to shout aloud to signal his family and friends" Okay everybody lets count from one! two! and three!" and as for everyone.

"_Gohan Happy 4th. Birthday !"_ Gohan was so happy to surprise him on his birthday Gohan start to hug his parents and thank them Chi-chi is very happy to see his family and friends so happy. It's been pass an hour and everybody going back home and to their places and Gohan was sleeping deeply on the sofa.

"_Hehe! Gohan sure messed up on his Birthday! That's my boy soon you will become strong as your dad"_ Goku thought to himself._ "All the guest are leaving now and I also thank Bulma for helping me out here and By The Way!... Where have you two been that both of you got home late!hmm?"_ Chi-chi questioned sharply.

" _Uh-um W-we were stranded that's it!"_ Goku was scared that he tried to train Gohan without Chi-chi's consent.

" _Ah ha! I knew it you bring your son to the mountains and-"_

"_And? And what?"_

"_And you play with him together" _

Goku turned upside down on the floor for thinking Chi-chi would scold at him for trying to train Gohan with him._"Goku thank you for giving me this wonderful life and I appreciate it a lot"_ Chi-chi lean on him and kiss him on the lips.

"_Aw, Chi' Gohan might see us kissing" _Goku start to scratched the back of his head.

" _Don't worry he's sleeping like an angel right!"_

Goku is also happy to have a wife like Chi-Chi not only that she made nice dishes for him, he also loved her since the day he met her. Goku will try his best as he could to be a good husband and father to his family.

"_Uhm Chi' tomorrow might be a nice day and I'd been thinking of bringing Gohan again to the mountains if you may be pleased? He! he! he!..._

Goku drop sweat while Chi-Chi crossed his arms and thought and decide about Goku's request.

"_I will let you but not too long-"_Before she continue Goku cut her off for an excitement Chi-Chi was surprised to see him why he's so excited seeing him jumping around the house. Chi-Chi coughed a little to get Goku's attention.

" _Ahem! May I know why you look so excited to let Gohan with you? Are you up to something?"_ Goku start to frozen like an ice cube. Chi-Chi glared at him and pointed a finger to his cheek.

" _Listen mister! I don't know what are you thinking but you have to bring Gohan home early because he has to study and do his homework! And that's not all if you planning to train Gohan I won't take him along with you ever again! Underatand?"_

Goku begin to salute just to pretend he agreed with Chi-Chi. _"Y-Yes Ma'am!" _I guess Goku will still continue his promise to train Gohan because when the time comes it's up to Gohan now to protect Earth.

_"Ancestor-sama we've been an hour here waiting but nothing came?" _Sean was thinking that the visitor they have waiting after three days won't arrive. _"No. I know she will come we have to wait a longer time just be patient we can't say Kami-sama was wrong about this."_ Ken begun to impatient for waiting a long hours it's like it's been past noon and he had enough waiting to this mysterious visitor.

" _I had enough of this maybe this maybe that Kami-sama tried to ditched us for waiting for something but in the end of nothi-"_

Sean stretched his arm and cover Ken's big mouth hoping Ancestor Kaioshin and Kami-sama won't hear what he said.

"_Will you just shut your mouth! Ancestor –sama might hear you not all that Kami-sama also even though I can't sense her Ki or Chakra we still have to be patient." _He whispered to Ken. The three almost losing hope that she might not come or they thought of she had straight to Earth instead stopping on Kaioshin Realm.

"_(Sigh) I think she's dead from the other planet maybe because she accidentally had a battle out there or she trained too much which make her dead?" _Sean hinted.

"_How dare you thinking that I'm dead! You moron it won't ever happen that to me!"_ A retorted voice at their back suddenly appeared raising her sharp black eyebrows while her two hands held on her waist, her spiky raven hair tied up tight with a two long bangs split aside and her crystal blue eyes glaring intensely at them, her skin shines in the light when it struck and she's about 5'4 in a half tall for now she's wearing a black fitted dress with loose neck band without sleeves and a long black cape at the back, she wears also fitted black pants which closed covered with her black boots and paired with a waist belt around her waist and a long black arm band with a adjustment belt on it

"_O-oh Mak it's you how long you've been here and appeared behind us in an instant!"_ Sean was saying frightened.

"_Never mind of that I was late because the planet I've staying at has encountered a big problem so they begged me to help them which leaves me with no choice"_ Mak closed her eyes but her eyebrows still raising.

" _Hmm.. You really had change since 14 years you really had grown into a woman and you really resembled to your late parents especially your mother. Hehehe!"_ Ancestor Kaioshin walked closely to Mak and touch her breast.

Mak start to piss off which leads her to become violent. _" You pervert old geezer!"_ Mak slap him and fly off the walls of rocks even she imply a small force he would still flew off the air._ "Serves you right. Hmp!"_ Mak raised her forehead and smirk slyly. While those two Kaioshins run towards their Great Ancestor he was unconsciously lying in the broken pile of rocks his head was spinning into planet figures and his eyes whirl spinning….

**A/N:** _Hahaha! We had a happy days on Earth and Kaioshin Realm two people in different world having fun each other and so we read about my first chapter about Son Gohan's 4__th__ Birthday and the arrival of Makura. I can't wait to the next chapter hehehe! What will happen next hmm… I have to think about it! =3 .When will Mak arrive on Earth and will Goku train Gohan if he had a chance? Please read, scan and review.__**Sayonara**_!


	3. Chapter 2:The Arrival of New Warrior

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own them okay? AkiraToriyama does =3. _**A/N: **_At last I'm back a long, long thoughts for this second chapter sorry for the last chapter I make it short but this part we will read about how will Goku train the dear boy Gohan if Chi-Chi oppose to it but he will by secretly hiding it to his wife. hahaha! This is fun! Goku will meet Makura or I say Mak' for short for the first time more story, action and fun in this chapter even Piccolo, Krillin, andYamcha will be here! Alright let's take some action!_

_**Chapter 2: The Arrival of Unknown Warrior**_

Ah, It's been 6:00 in the morning and Chi-Chi was done preparing breakfast for the father and son it's also a good day for Goku to train Gohan. Goku wake up early together with his son eating breakfast of course as you can see Goku was eating a lot leaving many dishes to clean up for Chi-Chi._ "Chi-Chi, Honey we're leaving!" _Goku waved at Chi-Chi and start to leave with Gohan when he's about to call Kintoun cloud Chi-Chi stop them at the door step.

"_Goku?" Chi-Chi called out._

"_Y-Yes Honey?" _Goku froze for a moment and waiting for Chi-Chi to continue.

"_Come home early okay? Gohan needs his studies and don't come late for Lunch." _Chi-chi said calmly.

" _Oh! Yes understood!"_ Goku sighed with relieve and leaving the house carrying Gohan in his arms.

"_Bye you two and enjoy!" _They started to ride in Kintoun cloud and flew away and seeing far Chi-Chi waving her hands above.

" _Bye-Bye Occasan!" _

Gohan waved back to his mother few meters away in the sky. Goku was very happy and peaceful for having a training privacy with his son when far away in their house they landed on a small mountain and many tall and big trees growing on it. A

Plain wide plane they found train in._ "This is right spot! Oi! Gohan come here a second!" _Goku called out his son Gohan. _"Yes Ottousan!."_ Gohan run over to his father and Goku kneeled down to his son and spoke about his goal to train him.

" _Gohan my son now is the time you have to train up with me it would be good if I train you too early even for your age."_ Gohan was confused in his father's explanation for he's too young to understand in the world of fighting._ "Ottousan what is that training you were talking about I thought we're here to play said Occasan?" _Gohan's eye staring like a puppy pleading to a master on the other hand Goku sighed that Gohan didn't understand what he meant. _"Oh my Gohan let me make it short okay? As you see your Ottousan is a brave man and good in fighting and using martial arts and you the son of Son Goku will train with his father and to become like me soon so how's that sound?"_ Gohan was silent and Goku think he got the idea of what he said Gohan started to open wide is mouth like he's trying to say something and it turns out like.

"_Uh Ottousan I still don't get your point of view. Why do I have to become like you? Occasan said fighting and hurting someone is bad and why would I had to train if I you are strong and brave enough to protect us?"_ Goku almost loosing grip on how to enlighten his son

"_I guess Gohan is still too young not ready for this but I really have to explain this to him."_ Goku thought to himself.

"_Gohan you know why I'm saying this to you because I don't want you to relay on others and it's good for you in case there's trouble you can defend yourself or your mother and don't want to teach you fight for bad deeds but I will teach you because you will use this for good, to protect others, and also to protect Earth. Do you understand! _Goku knows it's not very easy to pursued Gohan about these things in his mind for the least this is the best thing he can say. For the last time he was hoping Gohan would realize this if not he would try to convince him again when he's old enough._" Ottousan I don't quite understand what you mean but I don't think Occasan will let me train because I have a studies to learn?" _Goku started to laugh _"Hahaha! Gohan we can't tell this to your mom I know she won't let us. If you want to we can keep this as a secret right and that's why I brought you here!_" He winked at Gohan for having an idea and Gohan start to nod for agreeing his father.

"_Uh-huh? When shall we start Ottousan?"_Goku smirked.

" _We can start here and now" _Gohan jumped in surprise

"_What! Now? But that's cheating I'm not ready yet!" _

"_You will be when we start."_ Goku move his fighting stance.

Gohan was terribly panicked and hesitate and no idea of what to do. Gohan was nearly innocent about things surround him, no idea of what's going on by a three year old boy.

"_Ready Gohan! Here I come!"_ Goku instantly run to Gohan and without warning he slapped him moderately. He just ensure he won't hurt Gohan badly Gohan is unaware and he flew away on the ground unconsciously._ "Gohan! Daijobou!" _He shouted out. Goku run to him and see if he's alright. He was fine and nothing really hurt on him it's only just not to careful enough he carry Gohan aside and waited to wake up. Goku start t scratched his forehead and thought if he will train Gohan in starting at a basic training step by step.

"_I guess I will teach him from the simplest to hardest level training and I have to be more careful or else Chi-Chi will yell at me" _

He thought to himself. Watching Gohan unmoved and resting for a while Goku stand up his feet and start some warm –up exercise he wasted no time and drop some every sweat all over his body. Moving from fro and forth flexing his legs and arms coordinating, inserting great force which he almost breaking every tree around him punching huge rocks on hills but he forgot something he's own son on the other side of the hill without thinking twice Goku ran back to his son to see if he's fine sleeping before he realized Gohan is not there. Goku start to search everywhere, under bushes, above trees, inside caves and even on the pile of rocks but no trace of him.

"_(Gulp!) I have to find Gohan immediately or else Chi-Chi won't like to hear this Gohan is missing!" _Goku drop sweating realizing it was his fault for living Gohan behind while he was having some training exercises not only that he have to find Gohan before Lunch time.

"_Gohan! Gohan! Gohan were are you! Don't make Ottousan worry to you! Gohan we're you come out now!"_

Goku never stop searching to his son he tried to sense his Ki but still pointless no trace of him now Goku stared to worry more that he might be kidnapped by unknown people or he'd be eaten by a savage animals in the woods.

A mile near the hills we're Goku and Gohan was stayed to train. A sound of flowing water on the river stream channel flowed to the falls peaceful sound heard by a green man wearing a white cape having weights and also wearing a linen cloth around his head. He was concentrating his Ki, now he was relieved that he can defeat Goku and control the Earth. That was his only goal and nothing else after he taken over the first Piccolo who defeated and killed by Goku the memory begin brew his mind that made him anger more he release a energy form in his hands blast it on the other side of the hill. _"Damn that Goku! He ruined everything that I planned! I won't stop until your dead!"_ He cursed out. Ever in his life Goku is always a hindrance to his success, no chances to conquer or to reign over nothing not a single thing._ "I have to train more to surpass that monkey! No one stands in my way! GRAAAAHHH!..." _He screamed under his lungs which scared the birds away. He returned again to his concentration on manipulating his Ki or chakra, way too deep. Meanwhile on Goku and Chi-Chi's residence where Chi-Chi is still waiting at Goku and Gohan eyeing at the window waiting for some orange cloud would land at their house. "_How is Gohan with his father I hope they'll doing just fine as I thought for now?"_ She started to placed her palm on her face and wandered her mind everywhere without noticing a helicopter was trying to land on their backyard there was a logo on it some like C.C. Chi-Chi was surprised to a familiar aircraft.

"_Isn't that Bulma's-"_Chi-Chi run outside to their house to see if it really was Bulma.

The door slide started to open slowly Chi-Chi take a close eyeful look and a person came out was Krillin.

"_Krillin! What's makes you came here!"_ She called out.

"_Nah. We're here to visit Goku for a while." _Krillin explained.

"Besides you do you have some company!" She asked.

"_Oh yeah!, They will be out here any minute." He replayed_

"_Hey Chi' how are you?" _A teal-haired girl waving her hands side to side, her hair was slicked straight forward at the back and wearing a red headband having a bob cut bangs in the front. Indeed it's Bulma together with his boyfriend Yamcha and Puar._ "What makes you come here guys?"_ Chi-Chi cheery said.

"We kind of a bored so we decided to drop by and Oh! Whe're Goku and Gohan?" Bulma questioned.

"_They were having a father and son bonding on the other side of the mountains and I guess they were having fun a lot."_

"_Aw…that's was cute!" Bulma smirked_

"_While we will wait for Goku and Gohan to arrive home why don't you three come inside and have some snacks to eat what do you think?" _Chi-Chi suggested an offer.

"_Wow sounds great! We haven't eaten yet an hour ago" _Krillin and Yamcha replied quickly.

They went inside to have a break for a while meanwhile Goku is still searching for Gohan a many times. "_Where could Gohan been!"_

_**At Kaioshin Realm**_

__Mak' was having a debate at the three kaioshins about her mission and only a few minutes she have to leave immediately._ "So that's what happened? Now I truly understand why Kamii-sama gave you a mission to Earth to find this guy and help you defeat this evil nemesis after training together in 50 years later but that will take too long enough to prepare" _Ancestor Kaioshin stated. Mak' take a deep breath and begin to converse again.

"_Yeah you were right 50 years is a long preparation but I don't know if he will still live until that time…(sigh) I know I won't get old but I can aged too you know and I'm not even merely a shinjin-kan or even if myself and body doesn't get look old and stuck at the aged of 20 forever I would still die and rotten alone and if not no one can use the orb on account of no one how to use it and you wanna know why? Because I'm all myself there on Earth with no one knows me I'm just an alien or stranger to them who entered their territory I don't even know how many consequences a waits me inside 50 years there"_ Makura wailed aloud. All of them silenced the grounds Makura has a point she's a total anonymous when she begin stepped on Earth though she looks human not for long she would still discovered a different being from other space she's alone no one to share a total empty Sennin-Jin.

"_Uhm…sorry for talking too much I was carried away of my emotions." _Makura apologize for her sympathy.

"_Don't mind much Mak we understand you even we can't sense you and read your mind we honor your great hardship since you were born carrying those curse and pain you burden"_ Sean comfort her even for the least.

"_Hmp! I don't care whatever they say after all I'm still born gifted"_ Makura start to raised her sharp brow and heads up with full confidence.

"_So you have to leave now before day break Earth is a huge planet you can't find him easily"_ Sean pointed.

"_Don't you underestimate me even I don't complete my Alter Mode until 3 levels only but I can be more powerful than you guys." _Makura boasted.

"_A-A-A okay I see. Since you completed gather your stocks. I guess this Saiyan on Earth knows you have they could surprised you agreeting."_ Ken added.

"_Thanks Guys you help a lot and I uh-uhm.. nghnn.. Never mind I take my leave now see you soon!"_ Makura give his goodbyes to them and start to use her Gijutsu called akairo-senko an instant flash to Earth who kaioshin used to transposition and teleportation.

_**On Earth**_

__Mak transpose' to Earth in a second__ and a soft ground where smooth breeze and peaceful sur- roundings you can imagine she opened her eyes slowly and she start to eyeing the beautiful nature around her. _"Not half bad to say Earth has also nature like Miranda and Serenity"_ she talked to herself but she never forgot her purpose on Earth is to look for this Earth's Defender. _"Well no time to waste in this silly exploration I have to find him soon"_ Mak start to jolt when she heard a noisy sway of bushes at her back. _"Who's there! Show yourself! Whoever you are come out and fight me" _Mak was ready at her fighting stance

when a small cry was heard._ "Uh!" _she puzzled. Mak tried to see what it's really was she out stretched her right arm to move the bushes away she was surprised to see her discovery, a 4 year old boy wearing a hat with a dragon ball on it, he was wrapping his feet with his two tiny hands crying and indeed it's Gohan. _"Phew! You really gave me a fright it's only a damn gaki (means kid) sheesh! Well I can't waste my time in this twerp my mission is more important than taking a baby sitter"_ Mak almost take her leave when Gohan begun to pulled her cape which stopped her a second time. _"What the F-! What do you want now! I don't take some nursery here gaki"_ Mak started pissed off already._ "I want to go home I want my Occasan! Whaaaa!"_ Gohan cried out Mak was more annoyed to his cries. _"Look gaki I don't give a damn about your lost and found situation and stop interrupting me!"_ Mak pulled her cape which Gohan skid to the ground making Gohan cried louder._"WHAAAAAAA ! Occasan!Ottousan Onee-chan scared me!"_ Mak was disclosure for calling her Onee-Chan._ "Damn I'm screwed up! Now what do you want!"_ Leaving without a choice Makura carried Gohan like a teddy bear gasp to her side arm and she started to fly.

"_Are you happy now gaki? I will take you home but how? Do you know your address of your house?" _Mak asked though Gohan just shake his head nothing else to answer Mak' was distress about the situation she entered instead of complying her mission she had to take care of this poor little boy crying for home.

"_What's this I sensed someone near me! A huge amount of Ki maybe I was right this stranger had kidnapped my son I have to look in this stranger!"_ Goku finally fly in the air rush hoping he could find Gohan immediately and find him safe. Meanwhile Piccolo still on training he also begun to sense a huge amount of Ki close to his direction and he decided to stop for a while take a look at this mysterious being.

"_Who is this being that has huge Ki than Goku's? Damn I have to find it immediately" _He spoke to himself he flied away to search this Ki point to his direction while flying in a dash speed a famillar image appeared behind him it's Son Goku! Piccolo start to grump to see his arch enemy followed behind him.

"_Yosu! Piccolo what make you fly huh? Are you also looking for someone do you?_ Goku start to asked Piccolo don't want to answer though he have to _"I sense a huge amount of Ki closest to us so I want to take a little look into this unknown plea I bet this one is an intruder or an invader from another dimension" Piccolo uttered_

"_Sounds bad to me but that also what I thought to him and say why you aware to this? It looks like you've change your mind or something?" _Goku start a dopey smile at Piccolo for having a silly idea on his mind.

"_What you're thinking is never happened and I won't ever collaborate to such of my enemy and for your information I just want to know this being just to a sure that no one will steal my plan to conquer the Earth"_

Goku decided to shut for a while and pretend not to hear what he said ago _"He still hasn't change a bit."_ Five minutes have passed they could almost reached the Ki they spotted and they stop for not too close they search the Ki around with cautious act that might they so called opponent would attacked in surprise.

"_Where is it? His Ki was here but we can't see him anywhere no way he will losing in my sight!" Goku thought._

"_Hmm. Strange he's suddenly gone? But I had a feeling he's still right here I still sense his Ki around." Piccolo was sure that Mak's _presence was still in the area they had stop by they continue their search and rescue hunt around the hills and other side of the mountains. For the moment Mak' was flying in different direction searching Gohan's house.

"_Excuse me gaki but were flying in circle here and I can't see your house somewhere above do you have any idea or pops in your mind about your house damn! I wish I can read thoughts or – "_She paused for a moment of thought and having a brilliant idea.

"_That's it I'm such a genius! I have the ability of instant flash that can send me everywhere haha what a slow couch!" Makura pointed._

Gohan puzzled to Mak's idea and Mak start to concentrate her thoughts around her if there are some Ki could be found and in a moment Mak used her Gijutsu like she used to transpose to Earth called Akairo-senko ._ "I had spotted a Ki near us that could be your home gaki?"_ Gohan widened his mouth and nod happily for good news a way back home. In an instant flash both of them disappeared

In thin air and transfer them in another place.

"_W-what's that such a bright yellow light?" _Piccolo was surprise a sudden light appeared on their front.

"_Piccolo I had this feeling that we had a bad situation here we have to brace ourselves!"_ Goku was in his fighting stance.

The light turned into a human image wearing black cape covering its body except its head and holding a child in its arms.

"_It's Gohan with him indeed! I knew it from the start!"_ Goku start yelling for his accusation was right.

"_Were- what the hell! I thought this is the right place I expected how lame am I "_ Mak sighed disappointedly and she begun to notice a two person showed up behind her who's ready to attack anytime. Mak turned her face to see the two unfamiliar people appeared Mak begin to grinned.

"_Who are you! Why are you here! What do you want from Earth? Unhand my son stranger!_" Goku gave a warning to Mak seeing his face looks serious and distrust her appearance.

"_Baka!(means fool or idiot) Don't make your opponent angry if you want to see your son alive!_ Piccolo calmed Goku wisely and trying to study his opponent sharply and finding what she will try to do if she attacked for that advice Goku calmed slightly watching Gohan on her hands but Gohan seems not scared to this unknown person.

"_It seems that this is a big welcome party for my arrival heh!"_ Makura smirked slightly.

**A/N:** _Sorry for the late releasing of this second chapter I don't have much time to finish this damn homework! T_. Goku accused Makura for kidnapping his son and Piccolo disgusted her and Chi-Chi and the rest waited them to come home for lunch. OH MY! OH MY! Will Mak reveal her identity and about her mission and will Mak find out that the person behind her is the one she's been looking for see you at the next chapter. Sayonara!_


	4. Chapter 3: Ally or Foe?

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own them *sniff*Akira Toriyama does_.** A/N:** _Sorry for late updates of this new chapter I'll try my best to release it early as I could. Story so far Piccolo and Goku met Mak in coincidence or co-accident He!He! these is going to be a biggest fight between 2 against 1 what will Mak react if she discover that the warrior she's been looking for was in front of her OMG! Mak will pretend here to be an intruder just to find Goku and threw Gohan at the shadow portal. Another chapter a waits had guts & glory!_

**Chapter 3: Ally or Foe?**

_**"**__Ottousan?" _Gohan saw his father worried to him Goku don't know what will do to save his son._"Ottousan? What's that mean gaki?"_ Mak asked that meaning because she used her own language to call or named her father._"Unhand him or else I will force myself to fight you to the end!"_ Goku threatened.

"_Tsk! I'm in a wrong timing of my arrival to Earth well I guess these people don't like me or maybe treated a guest so well." _She said plainly.

"_Enough of your nonsense! You're just a one enemy and you forgot one thing? This isn't you're territory! It's better to leave this planet and the boy with you or else you will suffer horrible death!" Piccolo added._

"_I'm really bad to the bone here! I guess I will play some drama I'll just pretend that I tried to invade their planet just to force them help me find Son Goku. I know this is the right way to find out." _Mak start to land from the air to land of plane hills when her both feet touch the ground she look at Gohan with sympathy for using him for a while in her plans while two warriors followed her on the place where she landed Mak start to glare at them and spoke aloud.

"_Listen!"_ She started to strangle Gohans back neck smoothly just to pretend she will serve him as a bait and continue conversing _"You we're right about me! I was about to invade this futile planet! But don't ever underestimate me I'm not that easy to deal with if you try to do some stupid things on your minds you will never be able to see this brat ever!" _Mak used another Gijutsu called Shadow Portal and start her plan on throwing Gohan but before that.

"_Gaki … Sorry about this but I don't have any intentions on hurting you or those people and this planet of yours but I really have to." _She whispered to him. Gohan didn't struggle about it but looking her innocently.

"_Onee-chan what are you trying to do?"_ he said. _"I'm sorry…but I have to hide you somewhere else safe…see you later..!" _Then she threw Gohan at the small portal but Goku tried to run as fast as he could just to catch Gohan but too late for him. _"Gohan dad will save you!"_ Goku shout. Piccolo start gritted his teeth for nothing to do seeing Goku desperately kneeled his knees on the ground.

"_So he's your son after all nah! You're too late!...you're not fast enough to save him what a slow poke!" u do _she played teasing.

"You prime evil what did you to him?" Goku clenched his fist tightly.

"Don't you worry I just uhm?...give him a free trip to another dimension how about?...let's see Mars I think? She grinned. Goku's temper rised like hell when he was about to attack her Piccolo dashed towards her and gave a punch.

"_Enough of Chit-Chat let's settle this!" _He wailed. Surprisingly his punch didn't touch her face Mak instantly grab his neck.

"_You're brave enough to fight me green guy from Namek!"_ Piccolo was stunned for revealing his identitywithout knowing or seeing her before in his life.

"_(Cough!)How did you know about me (cough) outsider?" _Piccolo was about to catch a breath he even countered the attack because of a sudden swoop his feet are almost untouched the ground when a sudden punch was about to hit her, she notice the assault and manage to avoid by another Gijutsu of hers called kiiro-senko which similar to akairo-senko which used only for long distance and long range combat but kiiro-senko are usable for close range and transport to same or close place in combat. She let go of Piccolo and disappeared it's Goku who attacked her.

"_S-she's fast and disappeared suddenly?"_ Goku's sweat dropped.

"_I told you before I'm hard to deal with." _Mak appeared behind him and whispered in his ears. Goku start to punch again but also disappeared.

"_Why you! Fight with me coward!" Goku challenge her in face to face combat._

"_You asked for it boy!" _She teased and punched Goku unhesitatingly and flew him on the pile of rocks without notice a laser was hit and passed through her body, its Piccolo who attacked her behind with a Devil's Cannon. In a few minutes Piccolo was amazed to see that Mak was still standing not even cared for the attack and her image begun to diminish again.

"_Fuck! An illusion! She's too very skillful, she has many tricks! We can't even retaliate" _Piccolo dropped his cloak and fly towards Goku for some strategy plan. _"Goku where are you!"_ he called out.

"_I'm h-here!"_ A small faint voice was heard._"P-Piccolo her punch was too heavy I can't even felt my legs…"_ He said in aching tone.

"_We have to plan something on how to defeat her, she's way too strong or else not only us will be doomed but Earth also!_" he explained.

"_So what is this plan?"_ Goku asked.

"_It's difficult though we have to try this idea. We don't have to attacked together that's reckless all we can do is I will draw her attention if she uses illusion or teleportation and the next move you will corner her and gasp her by your both hands but wait for my signal. One thing we have to be cautious she's too tricky and slippery in our sight." _Piccolo instructed.

"_I got you!" _Goku agreed.

Both men hide themselves in the rocks waiting for a shadow to show up.

"_What now? She still hasn't show up!" _Goku asked impatiently.

"_Be quiet she might see or hear us!" _He whispered.

"_Um? Are you two hiding for me! " _Mak showed behind them crossing her two arms under her breast and smirking at them. Both of them alarmed and do the fighting stance.

"_Goku remember what I told you!" _Piccolo reminded.

Piccolo attacked her and this time Mak didn't use her Kiiro-senko rather fight manually.

"_I'm a high-trained Shoku-senshin don't underestimate me."_ She started to tease again. Piccolo give all the punch eventually evaded every move. Piccolo studied her moves in a short time then Mak was about to kick him but Piccolo grad it quickly. _"I know your dirty tricks now girl I have the advantage!" _Piccolo confidently said.

"_You're too easy to yourself that which made you also easy beaten." _She said plainly while still hanging on her one foot. Piccolo didn't mind her word and blasted her by a Ki bomb to explode her in dust. When the smoke was gone Piccolo sighed in relieve she was gone, he can't sense her Ki anymore. Goku flied to Piccolo and greet him for defeating Mak. _"Wow! Piccolo you defeated her in no sweat!" _Goku cheered.

"_I still don't know why did she became weak in short ti-" _He was cut off immediately he sensed another Ki to their surprised they saw Mak alive, whole bodied and sitting on the rocks glaring at them.

"_Nice shot you gave at my clone but that was hurt though it was a nice show but your still too weak for me?"_

They looked at each other and paralyzed like some insect bit them in an instant Mak appeared at their back and hit Piccolo at the lower back and smashed Goku on the ground. Piccolo and Goku stand their knees immediately on the ground having small bruises.

"_C-clone? I-impossible how could you manage to escape if I held you tightly on the foot?" _He said in confusion.

"_There's no impossible in this world Namek! I already use my clone before we start the fight." _She explained.

"_You mean we've been fighting a clone since the fight!" _Goku pulled out.

"_You're right Earthling both of yourselves been fooled by me." _She affronted.

"_Hmp! The real fight just about to begin right Goku." _Piccolo was about to cheer Goku to use their plan in a second round but seeing his expression Goku despise her even more for toying them along time.

"_I had enough of you give back my son." He screamed._

"_Tsk-Tsk! Not until you defeat me Earthling!" _She pointed her finger to Goku. His patience had run out and burst out his Ki using King Kai Punch, his moves suddenly maximized and his speed increase.

"_You'll be sorry for what you've done!" _He jolt his legs and without her senses of amazement she was punched at the cheek that made her move backwards, she still control her balance in the end but still surprised at his movement.

"_W-what did he do!(Holding his cheek in slightly pain)He became strong in just a sudden? I must be serious now!" _She thought.

Goku give another attack to Mak and so forth their fight become extremely high they punch each side releasing all their Ki every time meanwhile Piccolo is watching he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth seeing only that Goku is becoming stronger than him. Back at the fight Mak was crashed at the pile of rocks and afford bruises at her body but didn't realized the pain she made. Both of them are now serious especially Goku, he still thinking of how to defeat her because their fight is still equal except that they more use on physical abilities rather than using pent up and releasing of Ki powers especially Mak didn't use her tricky moves. Mak was now raised after the crash and decided to take off her black cape and exhaled deeply and unmoved Goku was curious of what she was doing but he didn't think twice to wait but attack immediately.

"_Can't wait any longer fight now!" _He spat at. Mak was really trying to release some energy around her body her blue Ki turned into a red Ki and she enclosed her both palms at the side and forming some shape like round on it.

"_Let's see if you can dodge this technique!" _She called out to Goku who was almost getting near her and after collecting all she molded the Ki and released it at a dash speed on front of him.

"_Blue Sonic Blaster!" ._She released it in full power has the mass of 10 times.

"_What the-" _Goku was cut off by himself to see the Ki power was too big to dodge and he had to do now is to counter it Goku start to form a Ki at her palm like Mak done lately and utter a word together he want to release it._" Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaa!" _That's one of Goku's specialty powers since he was a child. Both Ki powers clashed together causing friction of electricity, two of them drop sweat pushing hard to defeat whom of them.

"_Can't hold any longer I have to stop this or else this will be my death row!" _Mak uttered. She tried to alternate the direction of his technique to a sure that no one not a thing will damage on her hands. She lifted high her both palms facing to the sky and push up ward in full force and with that move her power thrown into the outer space including Goku's.

"_What the-Why did she do that? She pushed her own power to the outer space?" _Goku questioned. Mak was exhausted but not much they've been fighting a long time but not of them winning the fight their powers are close equals. What will happen to the end if they go on like this way Goku asked some question before he try to assault again.

"_I had a question! Before we continue our fight." _He asked. Goku had something on his mind which wonders him so much, why does he really want to fight in a stranger without knowing the reason if she's really innocent or not. Either ally or foe?

"_Goku you have now the advantage of winning it's the right chance for you! She's out aired" Piccolo shouted._

"_What "kind of question is that Earthling?"_ Mak replied.

"_What is your purpose on this planet for the first place and what is your goal after that" _He asked.

"_(Sigh!)I'll give your answer Earthling. My purpose is to search this warrior where located in this planet he's a great help to me in my mission after 50 years." _She replied back.

"_50 years why would take that so long he might not live on that time you asked and who is this warrior you've been looking for?"_ He asked again.

"_My mission is none of your concern but if you willing to help me find him I will return your son safety!" Mak explained._

"_I will get back to you that if you tell me who is he for the sake of my son's return."_

"_So you really had the wise choice do you? The warrior I've been looking for is Son Goku! Do you know where is he if you do please let me inform!" _On disbelief Goku and Piccolo's jaw dropped in shocked by a secret revelation the both men look at each other on how to answer her question_._

"_What's wrong? Do you know who's he? Don't you?" _Mak was confused at their faces.

"_The person you've been looking for is-" _Goku cut off himself for sc_a_red to answer.

"_What tell me damn it!_" She shouted at them.

"_The man you've been looking for is him his name is Son Goku." _Piccolo answered for him without hesitation.

Mak's face stupefy her mouth widened that the man she's been looking for was just in front of her and the worst part is they fought each other.

"_What did you just said! That m-monkey is the warrior I've been looking for you're kidding right?" _Mak disbelief said.

"_What I said was true and nothing more, believe it or not" _Piccolo turned back. Mak was almost fainted but tried not to and exhale and inhale herself.

"So in that case I will stop here now and fix the mess I've done since our fight." She uttered.

"Don't tell us that you're not really prime evil or what so ever!" Piccolo added.

"What do you mean prime evil? FYI I'm the greatest heroine on our two home planets and also called the defender warrior." Mak snarl on them.

"But you said a while ago that you will invade this planet of our's?" Goku pointed.

"Hahaha! Oh! That what I've done was only a drama I've pretend to be mean just to spine you guys to help me find you!" Mak laughed hideously.

"Ahaha… it's only a joke, a frame-up?" Goku become silly faced that Mak was just pretending to be an enemy to them but in the end they become allies. But Piccolo pisses that his rival _turned_ to rivals (as in he had two enemies now).

**A/N: **_Bravo to them! They revealed to one another who they really they are and to imagine their faces the three of them are fooling each other fighting and revealing. Both of them have a connection. Oh! BTW this gonna be more interesting in the next chapter I promise Mak will reveal their mission and Goku will introduce her to his family and friends and Gohan now has a new family member and speaking of Gohan I will show him up to the next chapter. Sorry again for the late updates I will try to issue the next chapter early next week maybe. I'm might be busy for now I'm preparing some Exams hehe. R&R! SAYONARA!_

_FFF(For the Fan by a Fan)_


End file.
